Morning Madness!
by KomoriSpirit
Summary: Heather and Alejandro encounter each other in the communal bathroom. What will happen when they start to argue over the bathroom mirror? Aleheather fluff. Slight AU. Co-authored by I'll Cover Angel And Collins.


**Okay, so this was a collab with my friend I'll Cover Angel And Collins, so when you leave a review, be sure to give her credit too! She deserves it!**

**By the way, this takes place during All-Stars. And it's AU because Alejandro is out of the Drama Machine. (Seriously? What were the producers thinking?!)**

* * *

Heather woke up around 6:00am and it wasn't because she wanted too. She was woken up by Zoey who slammed the creaky cabin door loudly so she could go take an early morning walk around the beach with her boyfriend Mike. It disgusted Heather, who was never a morning person. If that wasn't bad enough, Courtney and Gwen have been screaming at each other since the day they got here! It was only day 3 and Heather already had enough of these girls, this stupid creaky cabin and the fact that they were all morning people! Why would they want to even get up at this hour when Chris wasn't even making them baffled Heather.

"Courtney! Close the curtain!" Gwen yelled at her. "It's too early for this amount of light!"

"No, it's not!" Courtney opened every curtain in the cabin. "If you don't like it then you can just go and sleep in the boys Cabin!"

"You don't own this cabin!" Gwen yelled. "You have to respect every person in this cabin!"

"You don't make the rules." Courtney crossed her arms. "Heather, tell her you want the curtains open.

"You're both stupid." Heather rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower. Thanks so much for waking me up."

She pulled off her blankets and headed for the communal bathrooms.

* * *

When Heather arrived later after a long walk from the other side of the island, she opened the door and walked straight in, only to be greeted by, of all losers on the island, Alejandro. He was busy combing his hair.

Alejandro had heard Heather come in. He turned and smiled at her seductively. "Why hello, chica... What a lovely surprise."

There was no trace of bitterness in his voice, but that was probably just a strategic move, Heather thought. To give everyone a false sense of security. No, she wasn't falling for his tricks.

"Whatever," Heather scoffed, pushing him away from the mirror. She couldn't have her shower now, but while she was here, she would might as well get ready. She started doing her makeup.

Alejandro frowned. "Heather, I don't mean to offend you, but I believe I was using the mirror first.'

"Hmmmm... don't care." The queen bee responded curtly. "I don't want this mirror to crack just because you checked out your ugly scarred face in there first."

"Excuse me?" Alejandro rolled his eyes. "I'm simply pointing out that I was here first. I'm being polite about it."

"Good." Heather smirked. "That means it's 'Ladies First' right? So, beat it."

"I would if you were acting like a lady." Alejandro smirked. "However, since you are acting just as obnoxious as the people I am forced to bunk with, you don't get any respect from me."

"You never had any respect from me." Heather smirked as she pushed Alejandro out of the way and started to apply her eyeliner. "I can't believe you thought I actually liked you...You and your tan, tall self."

"That's okay, Chica." Alejandro smirked. "I was thinking about asking out that Jo girl, She plays an amazing game."

"Jo?!" Heather rolled her eyes and glared at him from the mirror, she hated that girl. "You can't be serious! Why on earth would you even consider dating Jo?"

"Because she IS a good game player, and very strategic too." Alejandro countered, brushing his hair. "Not to mention a strong woman."

Heather crossed her arms. "I thought she liked that army dork... or Lightning... either one. The point is, I can't believe you would like her."

Alejandro smirked. "You almost sound like you care a lot, chica."

"I... I don't!" Heather sputtered, looking flustered. "I don't care who you date. Heck, you can date Staci for all I care!"

"Maybe I will," Alejandro said, almost sarcastically. He stepped in front of Heather and faced the mirror.

"Ummm... EXCUSE ME?!" Heather spat out, pushing Alejandro away. "I was here!"

Alejandro frowned again. "But I was here first."

Suddenly, they heard loud knocking from outside. "Ummm... hello? Is it my turn yet?" asked a voice. It was Cameron.

"Wait a little while, my little amigo. I have... a more pressing issue at hand." The Latino replied smoothly.

"But come ON! I'm desperate!" moaned Cameron's voice.

"Shut up, loser!" Heather snapped. "Go away and do your business in the lake or something!"

"But it's a long walk to the lake!" the bubble boy's voice squeaked from the other side of the door. "I can't take it any longer! The male bladder can only expand to about the size of a softball! COME ON, GUYS, I HAVE TO PEE!"

Huffing angrily, Heather stormed over to the door and opened it. Outside was Cameron, who was groaning and frantically dancing in place. Tried of his whining, Heather kicked him in the crotch and walked back inside.

But while Heather took care of Cameron, Alejandro had stolen her spot by the mirror. The queen bee fumed.

"THAT WAS MY SPOT! GIVE IT BACK!" she screamed.

"As I said before." Alejandro smirked at her. "I was here first and besides, you moved away from the mirror."

"_Hello!_? I had to take care of that dweeb!" Heather pointed to the door. "Did you really want him coming in here?"

"I wouldn't have minded at all, however you seemed to be the one who 'took care of it' and told him to leave." Alejandro made air quotes at Heather and rolled his eyes. "It's almost as if you enjoy the bathroom time we're spending together."

"I do not enjoy this." Heather poked him in the chest. "Let's get that straight! I came in here to take a shower and brush my teeth to get away from every single girl in my cabin because I hate them all, so I came to the bathroom to calm myself down only to find that you were already here!"

"That's your excuse?" Alejandro laughed. "Are you telling me you can't handle Gwen and Courtney on day three? Are you really becoming that weak?"

"Weak?" Heather laughed. "As if! just because I hate them does not mean that I'm weak! What angle am I supposed to play? You can only screw people over so many times. I tried making an alliance with Lindsay on the first day and Jo stole her from me! What angle are you playing?"

"Like I'd tell you." Alejandro told her. "Besides, living with those girls is nothing compared to sharing a bunk with Sam! That constant bright light from his game is driving me loco! Oh, don't you even get me started with those annoying game sounds constantly playing over and over! He won't even put it on mute. I'm pretty sure that Duncan is about to smash it and I'm really really hoping that he does."

"Would you look at that?" Heather smirked. "Looks like Alejandro has a weakness other than me after all."

"You're not my weakness." Alejandro rolled his eyes at her. "Just because you're stunning and hot, does not mean that you're my weakness!"

"So, you still think I'm hot?" Heather smirked.

Alejandro paused. "I am not saying that at all, chica!" He snapped. "I'm just saying you're not my weakness! I have no weaknesses!"

"Come on, you have a weakness!" Heather countered. "What about Lightning and his annoying sha-talk?"

"Don't get me started on that buffoon!" The Latino snapped. "Do you have any idea how annoying he is to me and my team? All he ever talks about is the Super Bowl or his white hair or something with the word 'sha' in it! I think I might go insane if he stays in the game!"

"AHA! You do have a weakness other than me!" Heather smiled victoriously.

"Chica, I have said this before, and I will say this again, YOUR BEAUTY IS NOT MY WEAKNESS!" Alejandro looked as if he was going to smash something.

"Alright, calm down." Heather laughed. "Temper much?"

"I can't help it." Alejandro took a deep breath. "You always press my buttons! The only people who can do it are you and Jose!"

"So, I am your weakness?" Heather asked as she brushed her hair.

"Hardly." Alejandro glared at her. "You know what? I can't deal with this today. I'm going back to the cabin. You want the bathroom, take it."

"You're giving up?" Heather asked him as she placed her whole make-up bag in front of the mirror and started to apply her foundation and eye shadow.

"I'm not giving up." Alejandro rolled his eyes. "I know that if I continue to argue with you, you'll go at it all day! Though I don't know why you put that garbage on your face and I don't know why you grew your hair out that long. You're pretty without it and I have these 3 scars on my face that I can't stand."

"Wait..." Heather told him as she threw all her make up back in the bag. "You can have the mirror. I didn't know you were self conscious about them."

"Well I am." Alejandro put his head down as he walked back over to the mirror and traced his finger on one of them and traced it.

"I didn't know." Heather almost whispered.

"You didn't ask." Alejandro told her.

"You can't even see them." Heather smiled. "They aren't even that bad."

"Really?" Alejandro asked almost hopefully.

"Honestly," Heather answered. Alejandro sighed with relief.

"Thank you, chica..."

For a minute, Alejandro and Heather were staring at each other, completely lost in each other's eyes. The Latino leaned toward Heather a little. He was about to plant a small kiss upon her lips when...

"Hi, Hannah! Hi, Aaron! "

Alejandro and Heather groaned. Standing in the now open doorway was Lindsay. The dumb blonde cocked her head to one side and asked, "Have any of you seen Tyler? I've been looking for him ALL morning, but I can't find him! Is he avoiding me or what?"

Heather face-palmed. "No, Lindsiot! The only reason you can't find him is that HE'S NOT COMPETING THIS SEASON!"

"Sorry, Helga! I made a mistake. Hey, by the way, is Tyler that skinny guy with the spiky black hair? No that's Mark..." Lindsay paused and thought for a while. "Ooh! Maybe Tyler is the one with the green Mohawk!" She ran out of the communal bathroom. "Tyler? TYLER!"

Heather looked at Alejandro and scowled. "I've... I've had enough of this stupidity. I'm leaving." She stormed out. Alejandro just stood there smirking after her.

"Now I have the mirror to myself..." Alejandro muttered smugly under his breath. He turned to the mirror and continued getting ready.

Suddenly, Cameron, who had just recovered from Heather kicking him in the crotch, dashed straight in. He ran inside one of the stalls.

"FINALLY! MY TURN!" He yelled with relief, slamming the stall door.

* * *

**Whew! This explains why we all hate mornings...**

**Anyway, this again is a collab between me and I'll Cover Angel And Collins, so again, give her the credit she deserves!**

**Oh, and I obviously don't own any of the characters.**


End file.
